


Perplexed

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	1. Chapter 1

Title:  Perplexed  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer:  I don't own them; they own me

  


Bill Adama was perplexed.  Not that he’d ever admit it--Admirals don’t get perplexed, especially not over a woman, not even when the woman in question is his boss and Commander in Chief.  But he was perplexed.  And it was all Laura’s fault.  

Never in his life had Bill needed to ask his best friend out on a date.  Before he met Laura, he had never been in love with any of his friends.  But now, Laura was his best friend--along with Saul, of course-- and he was in love with her.  It had been a few days since their discussion about cabins and other times.  Bill thought she’d be open to the idea of a date with him, at least.  He was just waiting for the right moment.

“You okay, Bill?”

“I’m fine, Laura.”

“You sure?  You look deep in thought.”

“Can we talk more about that night?”

“Is that what you’re thinking about, again?”

“I never stopped, really.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Will you have dinner with me some night?  I know it’s just algae, but we can pretend it tastes good.  I’ve been reading _Blood Runs at Midnight_ ; we can discuss it.  Leave our responsibilities at the hatch.”

“Our _certain responsibilities_?”

“Yes, those.”

“Of course I’ll have dinner with you.  How about tomorrow?”

“Fine.  We’ll probably have to talk, Laura.”

“Can’t we just see where it goes?”

“There might not be anything to talk about, you mean.”

“Will you still be my friend?”

“Of course.”

“Will you support me as your friend and your President?”

“Always.”

“Will you be there for me in sickness and health?”

“Sickness?”

“Just answer the question, Bill.”

“Of course.”

“Then, what’s to talk about?  I’m about to have to have dinner with my best friend.”

“It’s a date.”

  



	2.  Dinner with a Friend

Title:  Dinner with a Friend  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: don't own them; they own me.  
A/N:  Follows ["Perplexed](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/1695.html)."

  
  


As promised, Laura appeared in Bill’s quarters the following evening.  Appeared truly is the best description for it.  They had done away with the formality of knocking sometime during Laura’s first administration--except under unusual circumstances, of course.

Bill loved knowing she could appear at anytime.  He would often listen for the clank of her heels in hope she’d pay him an impromptu visit.  Somehow, in preparing for their evening, he had missed the tell-tale sound, so she seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

There she was and in his favorite outfit:  the white wraparound top, black skirt and jacket.  He wondered if she knew that was his favorite. 

“Am I too early?  I could take a lap around.”

“No, you’re perfect.”

“Perfect, huh?”

“Absolutely.”

“What were you thinking just now?”

“Do you really wanna know?”

“I wouldn’t have asked, if I didn’t.”

“You’re wearing my favorite outfit.  I was wondering if you knew.”

“No, I thought that red wrap I wore on New Caprica was you’re favorite.”

“You’re right, not very presidential, though.”

“You like me presidential?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Hmm.  So we were going to pretend algae tasted good, right?”

“Yes, have a seat, I’ll take your jacket.”

“Candles, Bill?”

“Too much?”

“It’s lovely.”

“Good.”

“You seem on edge.”

“Me? Never.”

“Please, it’s me.  You can tell me the truth.”

“This isn’t like all the other meals we’ve shared. It’s different.”

“Doesn’t have to be.”

“I want it to be.”

“I still don’t see what the problem is.”

“What if I frak it up?”

“Not possible.”

“How’s that?”

“I’m best friends with a man who once threw me in jail.  I’m pretty sure our relationship is unfrakable.”

“I’m not sure I want that either.”

“You know what I mean.  You’ll do something stupid, I’ll forgive you.  I’ll kidnap someone’s baby, you’ll forgive me.”

“That’s true.”

“Now can we eat, I’m starving.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

  
  



End file.
